Getting To Know You
by RikuxHeart
Summary: A secret from Yoko's past appears and everyone he loves will suffer. How will Kurama react when a vengeful heart forces him to choose between his family and his lover? Will his past mistakes help him pick? Will Shiori ever forgive his sins? KxH yaoi
1. The Capture

_**Getting To Know You**_

**By: Kaatilina Cheyanne**

Chapter 1:

The Capture

Shiori shrieked and fell to her knees, covering her head with her arms as the dark, cloaked creature reached for her. Her husband frantically tried to break free from the figure that held him pinned against the wall and Shuichi-kun was scrambling around the living room trying to avoid the third; he was easily caught. When the human family was securely tied up, they were sat on the couch and the three tall figures removed their cloaks to reveal themselves as proud, graceful, and beautiful demons.

Shuichi-kun sat with his legs crossed Indian-style, scowling next to his father who was, to say the least, extremely pissed. Shiori was frightened, but refused to let the look of obstinacy fade from her features.

Ever since her son had revealed his secrets to his family, they had encountered many attempted attacks; none succeeded until now, when Shuichi was absent from the Minamino household. In some sense, Shiori believed her son when he told her he was a fox demon; Shuichi proved his abilities to his family, but declined the request to show his true form. Knowing Yoko's lack of manners and presumptuous attitude; Kurama knew it was in the best interest of his family's well being that they never met his youko counterpart in person.

Hatanaka glowered at the three and struggled against his binds in a failed attempt to release his arms. "What do you want from us?" The man bellowed and the three demons laughed, discouraging Hatanaka's attempt to frighten them.

"Seems the fox has come clean. How typical." The dark haired demon answered, smirking down at their captives. "Kurama has caused a bit of an upturn in our Lord's impression. He has ordered us to bring all of you, including Kurama back to Makai; for what reason, I don't know."

"You won't find him here! You won't ever find him! He's too smart to be caught by idiots like you!" Shiori shouted, balling her fists and the demons let out another laugh.

"I believe we already _found _him, the hard part is getting him to come peacefully. The kitsune is, after all, resilient beyond all reason, but as strong as my men are, it shouldn't take long." He chuckled and dragged Shiori to her feet and pulled her along as he exited the house; the others were forced to do the same.

They were lead deep into the woods where a portal to Makai was waiting for them, along with about five other demons of all shapes and sizes. Against their will, they were forced to continue; Shuichi-kun still struggling, Hatanaka still fuming, and Shiori was even more worried about her son than before.

Kaat: Oh yeah! First chapter up and I'm itching for another! (swings fist triumphantly)

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Um... Kaat? I'm getting a bad feeling about this fic. I know how you like to torture Hiei whenever possible.

Kaat: Oh, Don't worry Kurama! Hiei actually isn't going to be tortured at all in this fic. (grins)

Kurama: He's not?

Hiei: I'm not?

Kaat: Nope!

Kurama: Not even by me? (pouts cutely)

Kaat: Hehe, I uh...

Hiei: You said no torture!

Kaat: I did say that, didn't I? Oh look at the time! It's way past my bedtime! (jumps up from the chair and runs out of the room) G'night!


	2. King Of Thieves

Chapter 2:

King Of Thieves

Shiori cried out as she was pushed into the brightly-lit cell, followed by her husband and stepson. She landed on the cement floor on her knees and braced herself when the ropes were cut and she rubbed her sore wrists gingerly. She then looked around the small cell in wonder. There were two neatly made beds along two of the walls, no windows, no sink, and no place to go to the bathroom. Shiori felt like she was in a dog pound. The cells were lined with a small hallway through the center and were filled with demons lazing about on the floor and beds. They watched the human family as if they were some kind of juicy morsels just waiting to be eaten; this made Shiori more than a little nervous.

Shiori quickly stood and went to her husband and stepson, and removed the ropes from their wrists as well. They all sat on the one bed, worrying about their other family member, Shuichi, who was still out there somewhere, in trouble.

A few hours passed in silence, neither parent had much to say to calm the young boy down, because they weren't feeling much better at the moment. It was then that Shiori locked eyes with a female demon in the cell across from them. She was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed, a pensive look on her face. By the way she was dressed, the human woman figured that the girl was a fighter of some sort, and the tears in her clothes stated that she had put up quite a struggle when brought here.

Shiori was shaken out of her train of thought when the prisoners started to hoot, holler and whistle from their cells as a tall, silver haired demon was brought to the human's cell. Shuichi, Hatanaka, and Shiori stood when the cell door was opened and the demon was shoved forcefully inside. The door slammed shut behind him with a thunderous crash. The family stepped back and watched with some terror as he turned around and pushed on the door.

"You can froth at the mouth all you want, Yoko; there's no way you're getting out." The guard laughed and Yoko narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "Some "King of Thieves" you are." Yoko gritted his teeth and quickly reached through the bars and clamped his hand around the other's neck. Pure dread and alarm flashed over the guard's face before Yoko jerked his arm back and sent the demon's face crashing into the bars. Yoko felt the neck snap under his hand and he smirked when the demons cheered him on. Dropping the dead body to the floor, Yoko stepped back and bowed to his audience proudly.

Shiori screamed in shock at the body and backed further away from the aggressor, making Yoko flinch and turn to face her.

"If you _ever _scream like that in my presence again, I will remove your voice box." he growled, baring sharp white teeth at the woman and all three of the humans coward away from him. Yoko looked around the small, cramped cell and found the blanket on the bed with a spool of thread and two needles. Without a second glance back, he sat down on the empty bed and began nursing his wounded arm, which up until this point, had gone unattended.

The youko took the needle and thread and stitched the gash carefully; every so often he would look up to see the family still staring at him and finally, when he was done, he growled and pointed to the bed opposite of his. "Sit," was all he said and the three dashed for the bed immediately. Both human males still held the look of disgust on their faces after the demon licked the blood from his arm; it was enough to make them sick, but it didn't even phase the kitsune. Shiori was the fist to break the silence with a wavering question.

"W-who are you? I thought they were bringing my son." The question slightly caught the demon's attention and Yoko turned his golden eyes up to look at her, indeed she was frightened.

"I am Yoko Kurama, you might know me better as Shuichi's other half."

"S-so... You are my son." Shiori asked in a quivering voice. Yoko nodded and leaned back against the wall

"In a way, but trust me when I say I'm nothing like that weak fool."

"How dare you say that! If you are so much better, why are you in here?" Hatanaka shouted, balling his fists. Yoko decided to humor the man and stood from the bed and walked over to the cell door. The humans watched curiously when Yoko reached into his hair and pulled out a small lock pick. He reached around to the outside and found the keyhole, and began to fidget with the lock. Within seconds, the door swung open and Yoko grinned at the wide-eyed expression on all of their faces. He chuckled and slammed the cell door shut; it automatically locked again and Yoko turned back to sit on the bed.

"H-how did you do that?" Shiori asked with amazement. She had seen spy movies before, but never heard of anyone picking a lock that fast without even looking. Yoko could only smirk at this; another opportunity to feed his overly large ego.

"I am a master escape artist. No prison cell could ever keep me any longer than I want to stay. And to think that this place has top-notch security."

"Then why didn't you escape when you had the chance? Are you that dense that you would actually find this places suitable to rest in?" Shuichi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to know what all this commotion is about." Yoko stated, laying back on the bed and resting his arms under his head. "These demons have been tracking me for some time and I want to know why. I wouldn't expect humans to understand, but I don't like being followed, when it's not out of lust."

Kurama: My poor mother...

Kaat: Don't worry, Kurama. It's gets...better.(pats Kurama on the shoulder)

Hiei: So who dies?

Kaat: Huh? No one dies!...Yet. (pushes Hiei off the desk) Keep your mouth shut!

Kurama: What are you talking about, Kaat?

Kaat: Huh? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, Kurama! Everything's peachy! (laughs nervously)

Hiei: Someone's going to die. (ish cracked over the head with a frying pan by a madly grinning Kaat.)

Kaat: Shut up, Hiei.

Kurama: Hiei!(runs over to tend to the unconscious Hiei laying under the computer desk.

Kaat: Well, that concludes the second chapter! Please tune in next time when things really start to heat up a bit!


	3. Ugly Past

Chapter 3:

Ugly Past

It had now been ten hours since they were brought to their prison and Hatanaka and Shuichi-kun had relaxed enough to fall asleep. Shiori watched in patience as Yoko paced back and forth in the cell, deep in thought. As she watched him, she couldn't help but think back to when Shuichi told her about his demon half.

Flashback

_They were home alone that night, Hatanaka and Shuichi-kun having gone out to see a movie together. They were sitting at the kitchen table in silence for the longest time before Shiori worked up enough courage to talk to her son after the night before when he told his family of his demon heritage. Shiori had barely said two words to her son since that night, still in shock at the thought of her son being a thousand-year-old spirit fox._

"_Shuichi?" Shiori spoke in a low voice and set her teacup back on the table._

"_Yes, mother?" Kurama was equally nervous._

"_I want... to hear... I want you to tell me more about this demon part of you." Shiori lowered her eyes to her cup, almost afraid that her son would refuse. "I-I want to understand you--your past, I mean. I'm still so confused; I want to get to know the real you."_

"_No you don't." Kurama tore his green eyes away from his human mother as if ashamed. He was; the things he had done in his previous life still disturbed him. "You would hate me..."_

"_No, Shuichi! Never! I know that however you were then, you've changed. I could never hold your past against you. Just please, tell me... I need to know." Shiori gently coaxed her son to speak again when she placed her hands over his and held them in reassurance. She smiled when he nodded, but still held his hands firmly in place._

"_I was very cruel... I did awful things to others that didn't deserve it. I hurt many people..." Kurama looked up at his mother, uncertain that he should continue, but Shiori insisted with the way she set her eyes on him. Her eyes were trembling and Kurama decided to start from a different approach. "All youkos travel in packs from three to ten, sometimes more... and all youkos were considered beautiful and mystifying creatures. I was a bit different from the rest." Shiori blinked and listened closer to her son, not wanting a single word to slip from her ears. "I am an extremely rare type of kitsune... So rare that I was the only one of my kind. My beauty and skill far surpassed that of my kin and that made them all very jealous. I was cast out of my pack because of that jealousy and ever since then, I was what you would call a loner. I took upon a few partners, hardly for the company, but I enjoyed the attention... It was then that I realized just how addicted to attention I was... and set out to make a name for myself. For many years I perfected my thieving skills until I was sure I was the best. At only three hundred years old, I had stained my hands with so much blood, that no amount of water could wash it off; yet I felt no remorse. My name was already known in many territories and the word spread faster as the years progressed." Kurama looked up at his mother as she tried to understand what her son was explaining to her._

"_Were you ever..." Shiori couldn't finish, but Kurama knew the question she was asking of him._

"_Lonely? No. Even at such a young age, I was lusted over by many... I took advantage of that quality whenever possible, but I never even thought of having a lover... I used them; only once, but it was enough to break many of them, males and females alike. Quite a few of them where even partners of mine. Though it may sound sickening to a human...my kind lived and abided by these laws. I was a horrible creature, you must think, but I never went so far as to molest or rape another, I never had to. They were always more than willing to comply. If they were after me for a bounty, I would kill them without hesitation, didn't matter what gender or race they were; I wouldn't allow myself to be caught under any circumstances. By the time I was caught, I was known throughout the entire Makai. When it came to sex, I was viewed as a god, and thievery, I had long since become a legend."_

End Flashback

Everything Shuichi had told her seemed true. This creature before her was indeed a ruthless being and every time he looked at her, she could see the definition of pride dancing in his golden eyes. He was of unearthly beauty and grace, just as she had suspected and she realized just how different her human son was from this silver haired beauty.

She was thrust back into the real world when a guard came to the cell door, and began to mock the youko. Yoko growled and reached out for the guard, but this one was faster than the first and Yoko quickly jerked his arm away when he felt the sharp prick of a needle in his arm. The guard grinned at him and pulled the syringe up to the kitsune's eyes, which widened when he saw what the man held.

Yoko became infuriated when his vision began to blur, and he lunged at the cell door hard enough to wake the two sleeping humans and startle Shiori. The youko lashed out at the guard with bared claws as he struggled to stay on his feet. The guard only backed away and laughed, apparently amused at the sight.

"What did you do!" Yoko screamed angrily, still lashing out at the guard. "What the fuck did you do to me!" Yoko's vision was failing fast and he barely had enough strength of consciousness to stand. Finally the youko started to collapse and his voice quieted. "You son of a..." He didn't have the chance to finish before he slipped into unconsciousness, his eyes still partially open, but his expression was vacant.

Only when the guard was sure the youko was soundly asleep did he open the cell door. He quickly stepped inside and began removing every seed and pick from Yoko's hair. When he was finished, he placed the seeds in his pocket and exited the cell, closing the door behind him. Shiori watched in worry as the man began to place powerful wards on the bars and placed one right over the lock on the door, assuring Yoko's confinement. Without a word, he left the stunned family with the sleeping demon.

After a few minutes, Hatanaka raised from the bed and walked over to the slumbering form on the floor. He carefully lifted Yoko into his arms and carried him over to the bed where he laid him.

"I would get as far away from him as you possibly can." A voice stated from the cell across from them. "He's going to be extremely cranky when he wakes up." It was the woman she had watched before, Shiori noticed.

"Who are you?" Shiori asked, walking up to the bars.

"Don't touch them! Just... stay where you are. Those wards are strong enough to kill a human." The woman warned. "My name is Nuka. I know Yoko from a while back, and I think my presumptions are correct when I say that he is going to have a field day when he finds out he's trapped. Serves him right if you ask me."

"Excuse me?" Shiori asked, a bit offended by Nuka's attitude towards Yoko. "Are you saying he'll try to hurt us?"

"Not sure about that. Yoko is as unpredictable as they come; there's no telling what he'll do, but I do know that if there's one thing that upsets him, its being cornered. You'll find out soon enough how violent his temper is and trust me, when he's angry, entire armies run for cover."

"Shiori, if what she's saying is true, I don't think this is a very safe place to be." Hatanaka mumbled to his wife, slowly backing away to sit next to his son again, who remained quiet.

"You don't have a choice. If Yoko can't get out of that cell, no one can. But don't worry, I don't think you'll be in there with him much longer." The woman turned and laid down on the bed she was sitting on and closed her eyes for sleep. The three humans would have followed her example, but they were too frightened to close their eyes.

Kurama: I don't like needles.

Hiei: Baby.

Kaat: (swats Hiei across the head, knocking him off the desk, again) Don't tease my Kurama!

Hiei: You're Kurama!? He's mine!

Kaat: Mine!

Hiei: Mine!

Kaat: He's mine forever!(tackles Hiei and they start wrestling across the floor.)

Kurama: (rolls eyes) Kitty-chan is busy at the moment, please leave you name, number, and a brief message after the tone and she will get back to you as soon as possible, if she's still alive...Beep.

Kaat: AHHHH!!!!(fwap! silence.)

Kurama: Hiei!


	4. Dear Brother

Chapter 4:

Dear Brother

Morning had finally dawned on Makai and the human family had fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion some time during the night. Their peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted though, when a cry rang through the air and all three of them sat up to see Kurama in his red headed form, rubbing his burning hand angrily. Shiori gasped when Kurama lunged at the door, grabbing the bars and pulling as hard as he could until his hands were bleeding from the burns and he finally pulled away, panting harshly, glaring at the door. The red head was seething with anger and frustration as everyone, demon and human alike, watched him with both worry and fear..

Shiori, seeing that her son had returned to his casual form, thought it was safe to approach him. She placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder and she was unexpectedly slapped across the face. Kurama hit her with such force that the woman was knocked completely off her feet.

Lucky to still even be alive, Shiori sat up, rubbing her burning cheek as she moved away from her son, terrified that he would attack her. Shuichi-kun and Hatanaka were just as shocked as Shiori was as they looked at the boy now facing them, wild with rage.

"Shuichi, What's gotten into you!" Hatanaka shouted, forgetting his fear momentarily.

"They. Will. Not. Keep. Me." Kurama growled, raising his ki rapidly until the air around him began to darken into a hunter green aura. Hatanaka pulled Shiori onto the bed and moved his family away to protect them.

Kurama's mind was so drowned by anger that he didn't notice the cell door behind him open and by the time he _did _realize, it was too late. A strong fist was brought down forcefully against the back of his head, knocking the youko to the floor. The wards had already drained much of his ki, preventing him from slaughtering the one who dared attack him, and he had used up the rest of his expendable energy in a final attempt to escape; little did they know Kurama's true reason for raising his youki to such dangerous levels.

Shiori moved to help her son, but Hatanaka quickly forbade Shiori to go near him and they all watched in shock, terror and confusion at the demon standing proudly behind Kurama, who was trying to move away.

"Now, now. You should know better than to strike your mother, Kurama. That was cold even for you." The demon's voice was beautifully deep and rich; the voice matched his features. He had long, glossy black hair that cascaded gracefully down his back to his waist and the most gorgeous misty blue eyes. The family knew this demon was also related to the canine family by his black ears and tail, similar to Yoko's.

Kurama crawled over to the bed and leaned against it. He knew that voice well, but he didn't want to believe it. Slowly, the red head turned and his green eyes widened slightly at the figure in the doorway.

"No... Y-you're dead." Kurama stuttered tensely, locking eyes with his attacker.

"Oh, I assure you, Yoko; I am very much alive. No thanks to you." The demon growled. He stepped towards the kitsune and smirked when Kurama attempted to back away. This didn't discourage him however, and he leaned over, grabbing a handful of Kurama's hair, and lifted him to his feet. "What's the matter? That's no way to greet your big brother. Where's my hug?" Kurama still panted harshly when the dark haired demon laughed at him, but made no move to harm him in any way. He remained still, glaring at his so called 'brother'.

"What do you want, Nashua?" Kurama growled, balling his fists tightly. His family was too scared to even move, let alone help him. It was for their own good too.

"Well, at least you remember my name." Nashua chuckled and threw the kitsune to the door where three guards grabbed him and carried him off. The humans were not spared. After the demon left the cell, more guards entered and removed the family as well, leading them down the corridor behind the others.

Shiori noticed that the further they walked, the darker the hall became until they were pushed into an empty room consisting of only a few guards, Kurama, and Nashua. It was cold and damp inside the room, lit only by torches lined up along the wall. The three were quickly tied up and placed on chairs a distance away from a large slab of stone in the center, where Kurama was tied down.


	5. Deceptive Revenge

Chapter 5:

Deceptive Revenge

...

Kurama awoke to find himself on a stone slab

Kurama awoke to find himself on a stone slab. His head throbbed and he tried to recall how he had gotten to this place. His fuzzy vision began to clear, and a face came into focus directly above him. With a startled jump he recognized his tormentor leering down upon him. He tried to move, but found that his arms and legs were tied to the table. The man towering over him reached up to touch Kurama's face, and with this touch, the memory of the cell, and the brutal attack from behind, struck Kurama, and he froze in his struggling, fear gripping him once again.

Kurama shook with fear. He knew his brother could be a true sadist at times, and was enjoying every moment of this. He dreaded what was to come. He felt terror beyond comprehension. Dreadful anticipation raced through his body like electricity.

"Even in this human form, you are still so pretty." Nashua sneered, raking a single claw down Kurama's face, cutting the flesh deep, but Kurama made no sound of pain.

"Just kill me." Kurama growled, pulling his face away from Nashua's hand.

"Yes, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" As he said this, the youko withdrew his hand from Kurama's face, balled his fist, and drove it downward into the kitsune's lower ribs. Several cracks could be heard, as well as a sharp intake of breath from the prone victim. Nashua leaned close to his prey's ear and whispered, "As much as I'd like to grant your request, we have some things to catch up on first…"

Kurama's head snapped to his right when he heard his mother choke out a sob. His eyes widened when they rested upon his family sitting in three chairs at his side, forced to watch him being tortured. Kurama's heart suddenly sank from his chest and he turned away from them.

"Do what ever you want to me, just...please don't make them watch." This earned an amused chuckle from Nashua, and Kurama knew then, that his wish was not going to be granted.

"So I was right. Having them here would increase your pain. That's so sweet."

'This sick bastard is going to torture me in front of my family, and instead of granting me dignity in death, he will strip me of my pride right before their eyes. Gods, help them.' Kurama's mind screamed. The next blow was far more savage, directly to Kurama's stomach. It was so strong that the bound kitsune felt blood flood his mouth immediately, and he began to choke. Shiori cried out and tried to reach for her son, but was restrained by the chair she was tied to. There were tears in all of their eyes as they watched Kurama choke on his own blood.

"STOP IT! Stop please! Why are you doing this! Why are you hurting my son!" she cried out in anguish, tears continuing to stream down her face. Nashua only laughed and patted Kurama gently on the head.

"Hear that? They want to know why I'm doing this to you. Should we tell them?" Kurama only gasped for air, his eyes closed in concentration, trying to ignore the pain and his brother all together. "I've waited a long time for this, Yoko. I never stopped looking for you; never stopped dreaming of my revenge."

"What could he have possibly done to deserve such torture!" Hatanaka shouted, fighting his restraints.

"Now there's an interesting question." Nashua concluded, nodding his head in agreement with himself. "Why not ask your dear little son." The punches continued to land on Kurama's body, and still Kurama denied Nashua the pleasure of hearing him cry out, or the answer to the question he was asked indirectly. His resolve was weakening. "Hm, seems he's giving us all the silent treatment. Well, if my lover were here, she would tell you. But sadly..." Nashua paused to inflict another punch to Kurama's low abdomen before continuing with a sadistic grin on his face. "She's dead. Tell them why, brother."

"Shove it, Nashua." Kurama ground his teeth against another painful stab at his side. Finally a particularly painful clawing to the thigh brought forth the first real scream from the bound red head.

"Ahh." Nashua closed his eyes, almost in ecstasy. "There it is. How lovely. Denial is like second nature to you, isn't it?" His eyes flew back open to reveal lustful fire that increased the kitsune's fear even more. "But you're still not telling them what _they _want to here, brother." Another clawing across his abdomen caused Kurama to cry out again and again. It was as if now the dam had been broken, screams issued forth from him more and more easily, echoing in the large room.

TBC

...

Kurama: I'm the one who gets tortured!? I thought you loved me! (sits on the floor with a box of tissues on his lap) And my mother! My poor mother! Look what you've done to her! (points over to a corner where a traumatized Shiori sits)

Kaat: She'll be fine, and of course I love you! I just uh... really needed to come up with something new!

Hiei: Poor Kurama... Well, at least it's not me this time.(shrugs)

Kurama: Fine! Then you can sleep on the sofa for the next few nights!(throws the box of tissues at Hiei's head.)

Kaat: Hey, that gives me an idea for another fic.

Kurama: (cries)

Hiei: Now look what you did!(still removing all the tissues off his head)

Kaat: Sorry but I have to continue for my loyal fans. It'll all be over before you know it and then you'll really love me when I get into the 'happy' chapters.

Kurama: (sniffle) Well, hurry! (sniffle)


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6:

The Truth

Kurama's torture continued for hours until Nashua's patience began to wear thin. He laid his arm across Kurama's chest and applied tremendous pressure on the numerous broken ribs, and another sharp cry was wrung from the kitsune between his ragged gasps for air. The figure descended upon him, resting his face against Kurama's broken one and he kissed Kurama's cheek tenderly. Nashua smirked at Kurama's family and licked the fresh blood off his lips and he whispered in his brothers ear softly, "Tell them brother... Tell them why I am being so cruel to you." Driving his claws deeply into Kurama's side, Nashua drew out the loudest, longest scream yet and Shiori screamed at the sight of her son in excruciating agony.

When the scream died down to a weak whimper, Kurama turned to face his family with shame and hurt in his eyes, and a single tear slipped from his eye to mingle with his blood.

"I-I killed her..." Kurama whispered between painful gasps and his short breaths halted when Nashua dug is claws deeper into his side.

"Why!?" Nashua shouted. "I'll tell you why! Because he is so arrogant and selfish, he didn't think anyone should be happy but him! So he killed my lover and _tried _to kill me as well! He and his retched partner slaughtered everyone!"

"No! He would never!" Shiori countered, enraged at the very thought of it.

"It-It's true, mother. All t-true." Kurama gasped. Nashua snorted and embedded his claws deeper into Kurama's side and Kurama cried out in sheer, agonizing pain. Quickly one hand came up to the kitsune's face, and pinched shut his nose. Cruel lips sealed his mouth with a punishing kiss, cutting off his scream abruptly. Kurama's eyes grew wide as his body struggled for air. Unable to inhale, his mind swam in panic. He tried to squirm, but was unable to break the hold that threatened to suffocate him. Black spots began to disrupt his vision.

His brother suddenly pulled away, allowing the semi-conscious red head to gasp in welcome air once more. Exhausted, shaking, and covered in his own blood, Kurama fought to gain enough oxygen into his screaming lungs to recover what small ability to move he still possessed.

A series of strikes to his face sent Kurama over the edge of unconsciousness before he could react. Unable to speak, his family watched in terror as he laid there motionless on the stone slab, his green eyes open, but dull and utterly lifeless.

"And there it is! The infamous _Yoko Kurama _in all his glory, laid out before you with _nothing _left to hide!" Nashua proclaimed proudly, displaying Kurama's brutally beaten body to his family. "No matter how hard you scream... Or how long you cry, brother, no one will come to your rescue. Because no one cares about you... Just like you never cared about anyone but yourself..." Nashua's voice became soft and tender as he spoke to Kurama, and he allowed a small smile to play over his lips. "You've always been lusted over, but you have never been loved. You hurt everyone that is close to you, but have never felt pain. Your human family is experiencing it now. Yet, justice has yet to be fully served. Seeing how you lived alone, you will die alone, since no one cares enough to save you." Without another word, Nashua leaned over and kissed his brother's forehead, then left the family to themselves.

...

TBC

...

Hiei: Is it over?

Kaat: Yes, it's over for the most part.

Hiei: Hey, when do I come in?

Kaat: Funny you should ask that., Hiei. Since you haven't even been mentioned once so far, I've decided to dedicate this whole next chapter to you. It won't be long, since I don't like you nearly as much as I do Kurama, but you'll be in all the rest of the chapters and that's a promise.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Well, that's good to hear, at least things couldn't get any worse if Hiei's there. You'll protect me, won't you Hiei?

Hiei: Hell if I know. I'm not the one writing the fic.

Kaat: (ish confused) Oookay! Next chappie, like I said, is based entirely on Hiei for the most part. I don't have any really sadistic ideas left at the moment, but if I happen to find something that fits, I'll add it. But for now, bed is the only thing I'm thinking of. Night.


	7. Never To Be Forgotten

Chapter 7:

Never To Be Forgotten

The youkai dashed through the treetops as fast as his legs could carry him. With every minute that passed, more dread crept into his mind. Kurama was in trouble and he knew it. He had felt his ki signature all the way from Mukuro's castle, which was saying a lot from how far he had traveled already.

Thoughts raced through his head as he continued on, but he couldn't seem to place answers with any of them. All he knew was that his fox had sent a desperate call for help, and he was on his way, tearing apart anything and everything in his way.

It had already been at least twenty-four hours since he had picked up the distress call, and he couldn't help but feel that he was running around in circles. Kurama's ki vanished almost as quickly as it appeared and Hiei only had pinpointed a general direction in which it came from.

It bothered Hiei that Kurama's youki was so low that he couldn't trace it, not even with the jagan; which meant Kurama was either heavily warded, extremely weak, or... Hiei shook his head, quickly dismissing that thought. He refused to believe that Kurama would be dead, of all things. But as his worry increased, so did his speed.

He faintly remembered the last time he saw Kurama; which was only a few weeks ago. Kurama was healthy, and as always, happy to see him. They had spent the entire day doing nothing in particular but enjoy each other's company. They went to the park, and the ice cream parlor before going shopping for a few hours, and by the time they both returned to Kurama's house, both were pretty exhausted.

It was that night that Hiei kissed Kurama. They had exchanged such actions with each other regularly, but that kiss was so much sweeter and passionate than any they had before. It started out as just a simple kiss goodnight, but by the time they pulled away, Hiei found himself on top of the red head and both of them were panting for breath. That memory was now Hiei's favorite.

Flashback

"_Well, that was quite an evening we had, wouldn't you say, Hiei?" Kurama smiled and pulled the covers up over both of them, readying them for sleep. When Hiei didn't answer, the kitsune turned to find the Koorime staring off into space with a mild smile on his lips. "Hiei?"_

"_Hn? Sorry. What did you say?" Hiei was snapped out of his reverie by a gentle hand on his arm and he turned his head to look at Kurama._

"_Never mind. What where you thinking about just now?"_

"_Nothing..." Hiei shied away, hiding the light pink blush appearing on his cheeks, but Kurama pulled his arm and forced him to face him. Kurama playfully tugged on the youkai's ear in attempt to make him speak, but immediately halted this action when he swore he felt Hiei caress his face against his soft hand. Hiei was looking at him in a way he had never seen before; youth shined in his ruby orbs with no reservation and it was then that Kurama noticed that Hiei had dropped all his walls for him, allowing Kurama to see what really laid beneath that unemotional mask. _

"_Hiei?"_

"_Hn."_

"_If I tell you something, do you promise not to run?" Kurama asked, eyes still locked on the fire demon. Hiei yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes, makings Kurama's smile grow all the sweeter._

"_Sure."_

"_...You're beautiful, Hiei." Kurama lowered his eyes to the empty space between them and he could feel his cheeks become a dark shade of pink. Hiei laid there, in mid-yawn, shocked beyond words; what shocked him the most about it was that Kurama was blushing. Even if he wanted to, Hiei couldn't run. Those words were the nicest thing anyone probably ever said about him, and he wanted to thank Kurama._

_Slowly, Hiei reached out his hand and lifted Kurama's face to meet his again. He studied the fox's expression for some time, before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Kurama's in a hesitant kiss._

_At first Hiei was unsure when Kurama froze in place, and he wondered if he should pull away, but when the red head relaxed and moaned softly against his mouth, Hiei felt his heart soar. Gaining a bit more courage, Hiei scooted closer and removed his hand from Kurama's chin to wrap his arm around his lithe waist and the kiss deepened more than it was originally intended. The next thing he knew, he was laying on top of a dazed, smiling kitsune, gasping for breath. _

End Flashback

That sweet memory was pushed to the back of Hiei's mind when he halted in front of a large castle in the forest's midst. Hiei had never recalled there ever being anything out in these woods, but he instinctively knew that Kurama was inside and immediately made his way to the large front doors.

...

TBC

...

Kurama: Now that was torture, Kitty-chan. What happened? Did we do anything? What was the whole point of that anyway?

Kaat: Keep your pants on, Kurama. It was only a memory of Hiei's, and he only remembered his favorite part. Don't take it out on me. I never intended for it to be sexual.

Kurama: Hmph. No fair.

Hiei: Geez, Kurama, you're such a sex maniac.

Kurama: I can't help I'm a youko and you are too sexy to resist.(smirks at Hiei hungrily.)

Hiei: Uh oh. (high tails it outta there before Kurama can take out his sexual frustration out on him.)

Kurama: (Grins and runs after him)

Kaat: Go, Kurama! Anyway, this next chapter's going to be a bit sad, I want this fic to be an emotional roller coaster and so far it's turning out well, so I hope you enjoy.


	8. A Prayer And A Savior

Chapter 8:

A Prayer And A Savior

Kurama laid on the cold, stone slab, gazing up at the ceiling. He had just woken up and his body was already in such pain that his limbs felt numb. None of the three humans made a sound as they watched tears slip unchecked down his face. It had been a whole two hours since his last beating, and a whole day since his first. He was tired, and in so much pain, that he did the last thing he, or anyone for that matter, expected him to do. He prayed.

"Inari... I have never asked anything of you..." Kurama whispered in a hoarse voice, barely moving his mouth. "I have always followed you... Trusted you to guide me; never doubting you... I-I know I have wronged you... And I do not ask for your forgiveness... but please... End my suffering...Let me die, I beg of you..." Kurama clenched his eyes shut and struggled to gain enough strength to speak clearly, as if his god was not able to hear him in a whisper. More tears fell from his eyes, and more fell from his family's as well, as he continued, this time loud enough for them all to hear. "I know I do not deserve it... I would be on my bare hands and knees, begging you if I were able... Please have mercy... take pity on a follower who has never been showed pity in his life... Let me die... Please, please just kill me..."

…..

He found the chamber quickly. As he entered, he quickly scanned the room for threats. It was empty...almost. Three humans where sitting in chairs, facing a limp form laying on a slab of stone, in a puddle of blood. As he approached, Hiei realized that the form had long hair, hair so red it blended almost perfectly with the crimson puddle.

Hiei quickly looked away as if to gain some kind of control. The bruised, bloody body of the fox spirit nearly caused Hiei to wretch. Although he had been tortured before, to see the effects on someone he cared for hurt him worse than if he had received the torment himself.

"Fox..." Slowly, he drew his eyes upwards and made his way over to the figure on the table, already believing he was too late. But upon closer investigation, Hiei could clearly see Kurama's body shudder slightly, and draw in a shallow breaths. "Kurama?" No response. Kurama just continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling.

"You stay away from him! Hasn't he been tortured enough!" Shiori shouted, earning a curious look from Hiei. Hiei knew almost immediately who the three humans were; Kurama's family. Hiei took one last long stare at the broken fox and closed his eyes.

"Kurama, I know you can hear me. It's Hiei. I'll be right back." Hiei spoke softly to the kitsune, who still refused to move or even acknowledge him. Hiei turned and walked around the table to where the humans were sitting and unsheathed his katana, still slick with blood. This made all three of them very nervous until Hiei slipped the blade through the knots binding Shiori and sliced the ropes. He repeated this action, freeing Hatanaka and Shuichi-kun as well before turning back to Kurama. He sat next to him and leaned over to pat Kurama lightly on the cheek to get his attention, but Kurama still didn't respond. "Kurama, look at me." Still nothing. "Damn it, Kurama! I said look at me!" Slowly, emerald eyes moved and rested on his and the smaller youkai sighed in relief.

"Who are you?" Hatanaka asked in a trembling voice. But Hiei ignored him, his attention centered completely on the kitsune.

"Kurama, it's going to hurt, but I'm going to have to move you. I'm going to get you out of here and take you to Yukina; she's not far from here." Hiei quickly lifted Kurama into his arms before he could have the chance to reply, ignoring his whimper of pain. The youko was so weak he couldn't even hold up his head and this worried Hiei even more. The fire demon assertively turned to the humans when more guards entered the room. "We don't have time for this. If we don't get him help soon, he has no chance, so listen up." Hiei stated, shifting over to Kurama's stepfather and placing him in his arms. "Just a little ways down the hall, there's a room with a hole in the wall. Escape from there and run as far as you can, I'll catch up after I'm done here." When Hatanaka nodded, Hiei gave them all an almost sadistic grin. "Now, let me clear your path."

...

TBC

...

Kaat: (sits eating popcorn with Hiei at the computer desk) Ya know (munch munch) This is kinda making me miss my fox.

Kurama: Aww, poor Kitty-chan. (pats Kaat on the shoulder) I miss her too. (ish glomped on by Kaat.) Eh...

Hiei: Hey! Getta way from him!(smacks Kaat over the head with the popcorn bowl, throwing popcorn everywhere)

Kaat: (.) Heh... Uh, ouch.

Kurama: Hiei, that wasn't very nice. She's just lonely.(pats Kaat on the head)

Kaat: (grins at Hiei and snickers)

Hiei: (blinks and smacks Kaat over the head again with the popcorn bowl)

Kaat: (Slides off Kurama, unconscious)

Kurama: Kaat? Kitty-chan? Uh oh...

Hiei: Hey, like the old saying goes, "When the 'Kaat's' away, the mice can play. (pounces Kurama)

Kurama: (ish pounced) Well, I guess it's safe to say Kitty-chan won't be starting another chapter tonight. Inari knows what she has in store for us next time, so I'm going to spend my 'time off' wisely (grin). Until next time, minna-san!


	9. Healing

Chapter 9:

Healing

...

A tremendous explosion echoed through the air, sending blocks of stone and splinters of wood soaring past their heads. The castle was falling apart behind them. They knew that the small, clad in black warrior that had come to their rescue was still inside somewhere, but they didn't stop running. They were all tired, physically and emotionally, but they were told not to stop for anything.

When they were far enough away Hatanaka stole a glance at his battered stepson. He was in horrible shape; it surprised him that the redhead was even alive. Kurama had once again lost consciousness, leaving the three humans to make their way around the Makai forest alone, not the safest idea.

"Stop." A voice called out from in front of them. Somehow, much to their amazement, the dark warrior had gotten in front of them. "At least you went in the right direction. Follow me." Hiei ordered in a much softer than usual tone. The humans followed him without any complaints. He had saved them from that ghastly prison, they could trust him, they supposed.

He looked much like a small boy to them, younger then Shuichi-kun, but it was obvious that this boy was a demon; his burning red eyes told a tale much older than them all. His dark stature told them that he was secretive and powerful, and his voice seemed colder than the center of an iceberg.

After traveling for what seemed like hours, Hiei finally stopped at a clearing in the woods, the surrounding area concealing a temple. Hiei knew it well. He motioned for them to follow and quickly made his way up to the door, knocking lightly on the pane. When the door was opened, he was immediately greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Oniisan!" Yukina's cheery voice put them all at ease, but the moment her eyes landed on her dear friend, Kurama, they widened and her heart sank. "Oh, no..."

"He needs your help, Yukina, he'll die..." Hiei mumbled, glaring at the wooden floor. Yukina ushered them all inside and brought them to one of the spare bedrooms where they could lay Kurama.

"He's in terrible shape, but I'll do what I can." Yukina placed her small hand on Kurama's forehead and sighed. "He's cold... Please wait outside, I will come and get you when I am finished."

Hiei nodded once, giving the humans a slight glare, ordering them out of the room. They obliged quickly enough. Hiei followed suit, but before he left the room, he stole one last glance at his sleeping fox. The sight of him covered in his own blood, beaten and broken and on the verge of death left Hiei with a sickening feeling, as if being repeatedly stabbed in the chest with a broad sword. When he could bare no more, he tore his eyes away and shut the door softly behind him.

Making his way back out to the center room, he found Kurama's family sitting on the couch. Shiori was crying and Hatanaka was trying desperately to sooth her. their son sat in a daze, unmoving, unblinking, at his parents feet. Their eyes met and Hiei scowled at them all.

"I suggest you follow your son's example. Sit there, and shut up." Hiei demand angrily and made his way over to the window, perching himself on it's ledge. Damn humans, they were always so emotional, and with Shiori's crying, he could hardly think. Why was Kurama there? What had he done to deserve such torture? Who had done this to him? Kurama was now a gentle soul, who could never harm another being without a suitable reason. Was it revenge? Or just someone's hatred for the beautiful fox that had led them to such a cruel action. Surely, when Hiei found his answers, the bastard would pay with his life.

Shiori and her family had no idea where they were; they just wanted to go home. They knew they were in a safe place at the moment, but no relief came to them, knowing that their beloved family member was knocking on death's door.

Shiori was distraught. She had no idea her son had such enemies, or that his enemies could be so cruel. She was still new to the ways of demon world, and had only her first taste of it, but she had seen enough to know that most demons couldn't be trusted. It was far from what she expected. She had hoped for many years, Kurama now at the ripe age of twenty-one, that her son would marry and have children, on top of a successful career by now. Now she somewhat understood why that was not meant to be.

The oppressive silence began to wear on Hatanaka's patience, and he stood to pace across the well-aged, wooden floor. "I wish I knew what the hell is going on around here," he mumbled softly. "And why that nut case is after Shuichi."

"You need not worry. That 'nut case' will be dealt with shortly. I will see to that personally. As for... Shuichi, he will be up and about by morning. Until then, we stay here and wait out his recovery. For the time--."

"Hiei-san?" Hiei stopped and directed his gaze to his sister standing in the archway of the living room. She looked exhausted and weak, and Hiei hoped that it was a sign that she was able to heal most of the kitsune's wounds. "Hiei-san, I was able to heal him, but he won't wake up for me. He is still weak from starvation and thirst, but he should be okay for the night.

"Shuichi is okay? Let me see him!" Shiori bolted to her feet and tried to make a run for the door, but a hand on her arm jerked her back before she made it past Yukina.

"You will abide by my rules. I say when you see him, and now is not the time." Hiei sat Shiori back on the couch next to her stepson and advanced towards the bedroom without another word.

"I don't know who that young man thinks he is--." Hatanaka sarted.

"You must understand. My brother; he means well. Kurama...Or Shuichi, as you call him, will most likely be in a state of shock when he wakes, it's a common impact of such torment. Being human, I do not expect you to comprehend what he's going through, since none of you have ever been tortured. My brother knows well from experience what Kurama's reaction is going to be when he wakes." Yukina sat next to Shiori on the couch and reassuringly placed her hands over the distressed mother's. "It's best that Hiei handles this part of recovery..."

...

TBC

...

Kaat:(wakes up on the floor) Who am I?

Kurama: Honestly, Kitty-chan.(rolls eyes) You and Hiei have to learn to get along with each

other, this is ridiculous.

Hiei: Honestly, Kurama. You need to open your eyes and realize she's trying to get herself

killed, and I'm okay with that.

Kaat: Jackass.

Hiei: Bitch.

Kaat: Dick.

Hiei: Cunt.

Kurama: Well, I guess it's up to me to write this next chapter. Seeing as how those two can't

stop fighting long enough to come up for air. Kind of sappy, a little sweet, a special

dose of drama slash romance to add some spice. I hope you enjoy.

Kaat: Why does my head hurt?


	10. Kitsune's Kry

Chapter 10:

Kitsune's Kry

...

The room was dark, to the point that his anomalous sight was impaired. He could hear the soft sound of breathing that echoed his own and an occasional whimper as he picked his way through the dark towards the bed.

Lighting the candle on the nightstand next to the bed, Hiei gazed upon it for a moment, watching the flecks of red and yellow mingle and dance in the darkness that surrounded it like a cloak. He sighed and finally turned towards the kitsune lying prone on the bed, covered by a thick blanket.

It amazed him to this day how pristine and beautiful this human was, though only half. Never before in his life had he even believed that something as perfect as Kurama existed. Never imagined that a beauty such as him would be his. He and Kurama both had come a long way since their thieving days, that was for sure. Neither of them would have been able to accept this under different circumstances.

Quietly, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched the kitsune sleep. His dreams were tormented tonight, and would be for a while. It would most likely take a long time for Kurama to put this behind him. With a tentative hand, Hiei reached out and wiped the sweat from Kurama's forehead, brushing back the loose strands of hair from his feverish skin.

Kurama would wake soon, so Hiei wasted no more time. He pulled back the comforter that covered Kurama's newly recovered body and moved further onto the bed. Sitting Indian style, he pulled Kurama into his arms and rested the kitsune's head on his shoulder, then wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Kurama would wake in the safety of his arms.

If it were not for his duty to serve Mukuro, none of this would have ever happened to Kurama in the first place. The guilt Hiei felt was gnawing at him. Would the fox hold it against him? For not being there to protect him?... No, Kurama wasn't like that, Hiei knew. Kurama would wake in his arms, scared, but not alone, and for that, he would be relieved. For now, he would wait patiently for him to awake, and when he did, he would comfort him and fight away his fears.

The hour passed slowly, and Hiei felt himself dozing off to sleep, sitting up against the headboard with a sleeping kitsune nestled in his arms. Resting his eyes would be fine, but he would not allow himself to sleep. He was a light sleeper, but he wanted to make sure he was aware when Kurama woke up. Soon, another hour passed.

"H-Hiei?" A weak voice whispered, shattering the nerve-racking silence of the night. Hiei's eyes opened slowly, but he didn't stir. Any quick movements would startle the sure-to-be jumpy kitsune, he only hugged Kurama closer to him.

"Hai, Kitsune." Hiei's voice was soft and caring, full of endearment. It seemed this did little to soothe his friend, though, as he could hear and feel Kurama's sobs. He brought a hand to Kurama's head and locked his fingers in the matted, greasy hair, allowing Kurama to rest his face in the crook of his neck and cry as he rocked him slowly. It was to be expected, for Kurama to be emotionally wrecked after what happened.

"I t-thought I wound never see you again..." Kurama cried, wrapping his arms around Hiei's middle and hugging himself closer. "I thought you left me."

"I could never leave you, Kurama." Hiei whispered against Kurama's cheek. "I worked too hard to get this far, worked too hard to get you. I wouldn't leave you for all the Makai and it's power."

"Why did you take so long to return to me?" Kurama whispered against the soft fabric of Hiei's cloak. "Didn't you want to see me?"

"Hn. Baka Kitsune. What would make you ask something like that?" Though the question was stern, Hiei's tone was quiet and gentle. The fox needed his reassurance more than anything now, and he was at least trying to keep his temper in check.

Hiei blinked when he felt Kurama move against him. The kitsune was frantically trying to remove Hiei's cloak and scarf. The raven-haired Koorime winced visibly when Kurama's sharp nails came in contact with his soft, russet skin. Stilling the youko's hands before any more damage could be done, Hiei helped by slowly pulling away the material from his neck and the cloak that donned his lithe figure.

Kurama reached out a hand, this time at a slower pace, and lifted the navy blue tank top over Hiei's head, tossing it carelessly to the floor next to the bed. Trembling arms found their way around Hiei's middle again as Kurama snuggled closer, absorbing the intoxicating heat Hiei's body was made of. For the first time in days, Kurama felt safe. He didn't feel alone. His body ached like it never had before, and his head hurt. All he wanted to do at the moment was fall into an oblivious sleep and never wake up.

Hiei understood that although Kurama's body was healed for the most part, it would take a while for his ki to return, and he would be very weak and vulnerable until then. He did not want the fox to feel threatened by him. He felt that only he could help Kurama through his ordeal, and it would already be difficult for the youko. Feeling that he could not trust Hiei would only make matters worse.

"Kurama... I'm not going to ask why, not tonight. But eventually I'll want answers, and you're going to give them to me." Hiei kept his voice at a reasonable tone as he spoke to the kitsune, feeling him nod of in his arms.

"Yes, Hiei." Green eyes finally shut, closing out the world and all the pain he had to endure. His breath remained unstable for some time through the night, but it eventually evened out, and he fell deeper into a more restful sleep. Hiei, reluctant to move and risk waking his partner, remained where he was throughout the night, watching over and protecting the kitsune from the torment of his nightmares.

...

TBC

...

Kaat: I have to hand it to you, Kurama, that was a good chapter.

Kurama: (smiles) Thank you, Kitty-chan. I was hoping to be a little more romantic about it, but decided to keep it discrete. You did say that this story would have no lemons, and as much as I like them, I have to agree that it's time for something fresh and new.

Hiei: Hn. I don't believe my ears. A Youko doesn't want sex? Is the world ending?

Kaat: Shut up, Hiei, or your next.

Hiei: Damn Onna, I am next. This next chapter's mine.

Kaat/Kurama: (eyes widen) Oh, dear God.

Hiei: (growls) Shut the hell up, both of you. Now, where was I? Oh yes. No lemon, and no fluff...(blinks) Did I just say the word... _Fluff_? What the hell!? Am I a girl now? Fluff... That sounds really weird. Fluff... Fluff...

Kurama/Kaat: (looks at Hiei in confusion)

Kaat: He's lost it.

Kurama: Yep.

Hiei: ...Fluff...


	11. Innocence

Chapter 11:

Innocence

Kurama woke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. He had no idea where he was, but it was soft and warm. This was someplace he never thought he would be again. It terrified him to think about how close to death he was. The memories haunted him of the torture he had endured within the three day time span he spent in his brother's castle. That bastard had tortured him relentlessly over the days, and all the hatred built between them over their days of youth, only grew the more he thought about it.

He was surprised to be here after all that had happened to him. He had expected to wake at the Rekai gates, Koenma waiting to greet him there. As he laid there, he thought about the moments that lead up to now. He could only remember bits and pieces since his last encounter with Nashua, but it was enough to piece the events together.

Flashback

_There was pain. It wasn't an unaccustomed sensation. Pain had seemed to plague him constantly this past week or so, in one form or another. But now there was also heat, a burning hotness that made his skin feel as if it would split open at any moment, stretched as tight as it was over his bones. Kurama moaned softly, thrashing about in the bed as he tried to tug away the heavy comforter, wanting to feel cool air on his enflamed flesh._

_"We're almost done, couldn't you have stayed out for another two minutes?"_

_That voice…. There was something familiar about that voice. He tried to marshal his scattered wits, to figure it out. Forcing his eyelids open, he immediately closed them as light stung his sensitive eyes, hissing as he did so._

_Things blurred together, but he tried to make sense of his surroundings. Were they back in the Ningenkai? He moaned as he felt a sharp, stinging sensation in the right side of his body, the agony wringing the sound of pain from him as the world threatened to fade away once more._

_"Sorry."_

_Again the voice roused something in his mind, and Kurama tore himself from his helper's grip and from the bed, flailing about wildly until he backed up against the wall. For a moment he saw a short foreigner staring at him, red eyes disapproving and then Yukina came into view, standing with her hands on her hips like always when the girl was about to rip into one of her friends for something._

_"Kurama, I'm trying to help you here. Stop behaving so silly and calm down. I need to look at your wounds. You have lost a lot of blood." Kurama moaned again, a soft whisper of sound as he started to slide down the wall. Gentle hands gripped his arms once again, sending another wave of agony through him as he was lead back to the bed. The youko took this time to search the room. It was empty of anything besides a huge bed draped with white sheets and a small table with a rectangular box perched on top of it._

_Refusing to pass out, Kurama sought to distract himself while Yukina cleaned his wounds. He counted himself lucky when it was a physical agony that gripped his body instead of the devouring ache that usually filled his heart and mind. He was a monster, a murderer, and he could never escape that fact. Although injuries would often distract him from the emptiness inside his chest, for a while at least, so Kurama never complained about them unless they prevented him from taking part in a mission. It was so much easier to tell himself that the pain was because of his wounds and not the fact that his soul was dead and his heart a shriveled, useless thing. He deserved all the agony he felt…._

End Flashback

Moving slowly, he left the bed and made his way to the window. He stepped with caution, his body, though healed, still ached as it never had before. Looking out into the dense Makai forest, he knew what world this was now, but still not yet his immediate location. The blood red sun was rising in the stark sky, as it was only a hour or so after dawn here. He figured it was somewhere close to the western border, because there was a bite to the air; the icelands bordered here.

The last people he remembered seeing were Yukina and... Yes, he had seen Hiei. His friend had been the one to rescue him from that horrid place; his brother's hell. He also wondered about his family. Where were they? Had they made it out safely as well? Hiei would not have just left them there to die, he knew how important they were to him. But why hadn't he seen them yet? They were probably afraid. Just as afraid as he was to see them.

Kurama frowned at his condition. Apparently Yukina had cleaned him up, but it wasn't enough for him. He still felt so dirty, inside and out. All he wanted to do was find some water and bath until his skin fell off.

"Shuichi, are you awake?" A soft feminine voice met his ears, but it was not Yukina this time. It was the loving, worried voice of his mother at the door. She peeked in around the doorframe and spotted him by the window. "Shuichi, come away from the window, you'll catch a cold. You should be in bed, recovering."

Kurama couldn't help but smile. His mother would always love him, no matter what he had done in his past. She loved him as any loving mother would love her son, and no different. In her eyes, he was still the innocent baby she had brought into the world twenty-one years ago.

"I'm fine now, mother, really." He didn't want to worry her, she most likely had enough on her mind as it was. He didn't want her to fuss either, but his mother always would. That made him feel truly special. His mother cared enough to shelter him from his fears, even if she was afraid herself.

"Shuichi, you must rest." She moved to his side and gently coerced him back into bed and pulled the covers back up over him to keep out the chill of the morning air. She smiled tenderly down at him and brushed back a few stray bangs from his forehead. The slight fever from yesterday had passed and he was back to his normal temperature again.

"Mother..." Shiori stopped in her own musings to listen in on her son's hushed voice. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I never meant to hurt you, and drag such an innocent person into my past. I thought I could protect you... But I failed. I'm sorry, mother."

"Oh no, Shuichi. I'm the one that is sorry. You had to endure so much pain. I can't imagine what you were feeling through all that." Shiori's brown eyes misted over as she watched tears gather in her son's eyes.

"I was scared, and ashamed. I felt so alone. I've never felt so alone. I did not acquire Yoko's great tolerance for pain, and it angered me that I was so much weaker than my own true self. It hurt to look back on the shadows of my past and realize that I had brought this on myself, that I had been the one who caused _him_ such pain. I was afraid that I would never see Hiei again. My best friend, I had thought, deserted me when I needed him the most."

"Shuichi... I never knew any creature existed that could cause such anguish to another. Why are you're kind so cruel? How could your own brother do something like that?"

"You are so innocent and pure, mother. You will never know what it means to be a demon, and for that, I am grateful. To be a demon, you must live and die by the laws of blood. We thrive from the pain of others, and we are selfish creatures who cannot trust and cannot be trusted."

"But, you're not like other demons, Shuichi. There are plenty of people who trust you. And there must be someone, after all this time, that you trust."

"I trust Yoko. And I trust Hiei."

...

TBC

...

Kaat: Wow. That was actually better than I thought. Good job Hiei.(Pats him on the back.)

Hiei: Eh… Goes to show at least one of us knows how to write a decent chapter.

Kurama: Hiei. Be nice.

Hiei: Make me. Baka Fox.

Kurama: Hiei…(Approaches him with a 10 ft rope)

Hiei: ACK! (Flits off through the unopened window. Glass rains down over Kaat and the computer.)

Kaat: Here we go again… Honestly, can't you two take that stuff outside!?)


	12. Living In Memories

WARNINGS: This chapter is not for those of a weak heart, this chapter was written with one thing in mind, to shock people out of that whole "Aww, Yoko is so cute" kinda thing. I want people to see Yoko as the demon he truly was back then. And remember, this yoko is the foundation of this entire story. Though he may have changed over the many years, he is still Yoko Kurama, and he is sure to make his enemies suffer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Italics memories, regular font present. There, I just made this idiot proof. See how easy that was?

Chapter 12

Living In Memories

_It was the third noon of a very uneventful week. The pack had found a suitable place to rest from their traveling in the hot countryside of the eastern border. He was tired and agitated as it was, but no matter where he went, Nashua couldn't escape the others. If it wasn't enough, his brother had been pouncing around all day like a newborn kit; it was driving him nuts._

_He loathed the youko with such a passion he could watch as he fell over a cliff and drown in a rushing river. Their mother would not take too kindly to that. Yoko was always her favorite since the day he was born. These thoughts caused him to laugh bitterly as he strummed his fingers on the decaying bark of a fallen tree._

_As it was, Yoko was still a kit compared to him, a good thirty-seven years separating them. He was only seventeen and already thought he owned the world. This was one of the many reasons he despised his brother. For the first twenty years or so, a kitsune would age as normally as a human would, for hundreds of years after, it would seem they aged not a year over. At the ripe age of fifty-four, Nashua had everything he could ever want. Youth, beauty, and wisdom belonged to him. There was only one thing that was missing that he desired the most and his brother had more than enough of. Attention._

_On a rare occasion, with the right breeding, and the greatest blessing from Inari herself, a silver youko was born. Migumi, his mother, had received that blessing, and bestowed upon him the greatest of curses. He never met the father, just as he had never met his own, but he had to have been powerful, for Yoko possessed abilities at age seventeen, that at age fifty-four, he had not. His beauty was beyond belief, surpassed that of his own mother. He was pampered and spoiled for most of his life, though he acted indifferent towards it all, this snagged more attention._

_As a handsome kitsune himself, he had bedded quite a few of the females in the pack, and a couple in the neighboring packs. It made his blood boil to know that Yoko had not bedded one of them, as if they were not good enough for him. For some reason, it brought shame to the other male youko of the pack; they didn't like that very much._

_Yoko had always been the sort of loner. As far as he knew, his brother held no true ties to the pack, as if he planned from the very beginning to leave. Not even his own mother could understand his ways. There was one youko that had surpassed the rest of them and became a partner of sorts to Yoko. Tacoma was a troublemaker though, and as Yoko's guardian, Nashua was blamed for most of their wrongdoings. A hunter killed Tacoma only a couple years later. Nashua for one was grateful._

A small "ahem" interrupted his musings and Nashua turned to his advisor sitting to his right. Tenma had asked him to relive his memories of the past with him so that he could better understand the hatred his Lord felt for his brother. Nashua was only happy to comply. Exhaling to gather his thoughts, the dark haired youko continued.

"Yoko left the pack a few years later. In other words, the males of the pack, seething with jealousy, drove him out. I was one of them. I hated my brother most and wanted nothing more than to see him die. Every couple years he would find the pack again and visit with our mother, and each time, I would imagine a rope about my brother's neck. Each time, I would think of the neglect and loneliness my brother had caused me.

Then he brought an outsider into the midst of the pack. Kuronue. It had seemed they were partners of some sorts.

We could all sense the change in him. Mother rejoiced at his safe return, but the others were terrified of what he had become. Standing beside a tall demon with long black hair and wings darker than night, a disturbing aura surrounded them both. We all felt the tingling sensation in our gut, warning us that there was danger among us. Of course, mother would not hear any of it and invited them to stay.

I had never felt sicker to my stomach than I did that day. When we were younger it took only a few of us males to run Yoko clear out of our territory, hoping that he was gone forever. We never dreamed that he would return as powerful as he was. He walked into our territory with the look of air and superiority that befitted a lord, and he feared none of us. Going so far as to look our leader in the eyes and smile, then walk away without a word, knowing full well that it was that very youko that constructed his banishment. It seemed as he if was daring him to try and run him off again.

We later learned that it was Yoko and his partner, Kuronue that had been the cause of upturned rumors that had traveled as far as our territory so far north. Turns out they were quickly on their way to becoming a legend in Makai as the greatest bandits ever known. They started in the southern regions of demon world and were making their way north. Even being so cruel as to tell mother that they were only passing through.

Though wary, the males were furious, and rightly so. They had to endure defeat, rejection, and humiliation from Yoko since the day the vile kit was old enough to smile. And one day he just waltzes back into our lives like the plague and destroys our lives beyond repair.

I remember clearly that look in his eyes when he turned to me and smiled. It was cold and sinister. His eyes glowed like the devil's fire and it burned me to the core. At that very second, I knew I should have killed him as a kit, because I was going to regret that night for the rest of my life."

Nashua shuddered and cast his eyes out the window of the tall tower they stood in. The conversation he had with his brother that night still chilled him to the bones.

"You are not welcome here, Yoko. Why do you keep coming back?" Nashua growled and clenched his fists in order to restrain himself from knocking that smug expression from his younger siblings face.

"I would be careful how you address my partner, youko. Your precious mother is not here to see to your safety right now." The chilling words of the dark winged demon put him on edge and his eyes shifted to where he lounged casually on the fallen tree Yoko was leaning against. Only six males had the gall to confront the silver youko and his partner with him, those six currently stood at his back, but he was sure that they were still no match for the two before them.

"_What is the meaning of this? Why are you here, Yoko? Are you completely daft as to not realize that no one wants you here!" Nashua's anger rose as his brother refused to speak a word on his behalf. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, calm and collected. After nearly five minutes of thick, unbearable silence, the sound of his sultry voice cased them all to jump._

"_I think it is you, Nashua, who doesn't realize the depth of trouble you are truly in." The pale moonlight drew long shadows on the ground from behind the two demons, giving them an almost phantom appearance. The only thing visible at their fronts was a pair of amber and violet eyes, glowing maddeningly and intense. "It's a dangerous world outside this small community you live in, Nashua. It's my world. In it, you kill of be killed, betray or die with the unworthy. In this world, I have learned to survive by any means necessary, and to never grant my enemies that opportunity… You, Nashua have lived a sheltered, and controlled life under the protection of those who believe you are who they made you to be… Where I… Belong to a world where living, and tasting the blood of those who've wronged you… go hand in hand."_

_As he spoke, a haunting and eerie fog crept from the tree line of the forest towards them like living smoke. It surrounded the party of kitsunes as if to swallow them, and it twisted and rolled as it continued downhill to swiftly consume the cottages and tents below._

"_The tables have turned big brother. My world is getting bigger, and this time, it's you who are not welcome." The screaming glint of metal captured their attention as Kuronue revealed two scythes seemingly out of nowhere, and behind him, the dense plant life of the forest came alive with creaks and groans of moving, bending, and twisting trees._

_Nashua trembled in fear and disbelief as he realized there was no longer anyone behind him. He was now alone with these monsters, and he was sure he would not survive._

"I cannot recall what happened after the confrontation. All I remember is waking up the next morning to ashes and the smell of blood. The temporary village we had set up was in ruins; burned to the ground. But there wasn't a soul in sight, living or dead. Confused and dazed, I wandered our territory for hours looking for someone who had survived the nights slaughter, but all I found was blood." Nashua paused and fought the emotions rising to claim him in a fit of rage and contempt. Only when he was sure he could control himself, did he continue. "Tired and angry, I was wondering to myself at how two beings could be capable of such devastation when I happened upon the corpses. Every man, woman and child had been hanged by the neck from the largest tree I have ever seen. Gouged, cut, burned, beaten and broken, it was the most horrifying moment of my life. The sky was gray with looming storm clouds and the field that this tree grew in was charred black. Yet, I could only look from face to face in search for my mate and mother, praying to Inari to let them be okay…"

"Did you ever find them?" Tenma whispered inching closer to hear the rest of the story.

"Hm? I found them… My beautiful Touri was laid at the base of the tree. She was covered in rose vines… She had her eyes gouged, throat slit, and she was _holding_ my unborn child… My mother was spared the other's fates, but gone completely mad. She threw herself from a cliff the day I found her."

"I'm terribly sorry, My Lord…"

"I'm sorry that I had to be the one to watch her jump." Those were Nashua's last words before he turned and left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

...

A/N: So how was it? Please review and let me know if I sould continue or not, or I won't and you will never know what happens to Kurama and his family, or Nashua.


	13. Deviant Minds

A/N: Here's Chapter 13. Bit of a teaser but I am actually considering a lemon in the possible future. If you think it should be done, review and let me know. I thought the end of this chapter was kinda funny, but please bear with me through all these twists and turns and I promise you it will pan out to be a terrific story when I get around to writing the rest if it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 13

Deviant Minds

Kurama wiped the sweat from his brow on his sleeve and collapsed in exhaustion to the lush carpeting of the forest floor, intently aware of how Hiei managed to keep on his feet after such a rigorous three-hour sparring match. It amazed the kitsune that even after so many years of peace in the Makai, Hiei was still apt to take his enemies down in record time.

Kurama on the other hand, had failed to touch up his skills while living the leisurely life of a Ningen. He was sure that he had already paid dearly for it, and refused to ever allow himself to be put in that kind of situation again. Even if it cost him every ounce of his humanity, he would never allow himself to be so weak that he couldn't even live up to his own name.

He had been dreading this moment since the night he woke in the security of Hiei's arms last week. He knew it cost his partner a great deal of his sanity and patience to wait as long as he did for the answers he was going to eventually get. Though he would fell relieved to get it off his chest, Kurama was hesitant to bring up the topic and hoped that with all the exercise, Hiei would forget to mention it. Luck never was really on his side.

"So your step father tells me that the bastard that did this was your own brother. Care to explain to me what you could have possibly done to piss him off?" The gruffness of Hiei's voice spoke in volumes to Kurama. Hiei was in no mood for idle chitchat today; if he ever was. He sat down next to the redhead and ripped the remainder of his torn shirt from his torso. Jade colored irises traveled from Hiei's face of their own accord down the pale and muscled chest where small beads of sweat formed and glistened in the soft hue of the sinking sun.

"_You really are my anchor in a world of fever and chaos." _Kurama mused, allowing a minuscule smile to overcome his features. _"If only I had you then. I wonder if Yoko would have done half the things he did if he had someone like you to keep him on his toes."_

"Kurama."

"Hm? I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm not ignoring you."

"Sure seems like it." Hiei huffed and laid back in the grass, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze gently caress his overheated flesh.

"To answer your question, it could have been a lot of things. It could have been the fact that since the day Yoko was born, his life has been a living hell. Or, it just might have been the fact that I did destroy his village and everyone in it… I don't recall Yoko having any second thoughts on the matter, thus never took it into consideration myself."

"Hn."

"You know… I'm almost positive that it had something to do with the way he found his mate and child after Kuronue and Yoko were through with them. Yes, it has to be that. I exclusively recall him sniveling over that during one of his more intense torture sessions." Kurama's eyes wandered towards the sky in mock sympathy for his brother's loss and he breathed a steady sigh.

"Kurama, sometimes you just creep me out. And that says something coming from me. You should get some help while you're in the Ningenkai. Enma forbid the Makai is ready for a mind like yours to return." Kurama couldn't help but laugh at Hiei's repartee. What most people never noticed or didn't care to know was that--when in the right company-- Hiei was actually quite a conversationalist. There were at times sarcasm and jibes, but nothing an untrained heart couldn't handle.

"So, what are you going to do about him?" Hiei asked, turning on his side to face his lover with an expression that portrayed only mild interest.

"What can I do?" Kurama shrugged. "At one point, the human in me would have felt sorry for him and even regretted what had transpired all those years ago."

"And?"

"Well, you tend to have a different outlook on a persons character after they tie you up and torture you. Some would go so far as to say they deserved what they got and shouldn't be coming after you after all this time seeking some kind of retribution for the punishment they had coming to them all along."

"You really do have a warped way of thinking, you know that? I think I should be worried about my safety. Who knows what you're thinking about me when we're having sex, let alone when I piss you off." The playful smirk on Hiei's lips told Kurama that the diminutive demon was okay with everything he had been told.

The red head rolled his eyes and pushed Hiei back onto his back before covering his lithe frame with his own body. He captured Hiei's lips in a hungry kiss that the other did not refuse and even accepted by draping his arms over the around the kitsune's neck. When Kurama finally pulled back, they were both in need of oxygen. "The only thing I'm thinking about when we have sex is how good you feel under me."

"Hn. That's nice. The only thing I'm thinking about is when it's going to be my turn to be on top." At Kurama's aghast expression, Hiei's smirk widened and he took Kurama by surprise long enough to flip them over so that he was straddling kitsune's waist. Looking down at the elfin features of his lover and partner, Hiei shook his head at the angry pout Kurama wore and pinched the silky skin of his cheek. "You're such a baby, Kurama. I was only joking."

"Ouch, hey! I wouldn't willingly let my own brother torture me, don't think that you should get any such privileges!" Kurama snapped good-naturedly. He recognized that fiery glint in the fire demon's eyes and the throaty purr that Hiei released as he descended on his lips sent liquid fire straight to his groin.

"Are you sure, fox? I can think of many kinds of torture that don't involve pain." Hiei whispered against swollen, red lips. The huskiness of that rough voice sent shivers down Kurama's spine and he leaned up to lock them in another fervent kiss, his hands deftly moving to divest Hiei of his remaining clothes.

…………………………

Shoir paced the hard wood floor in front of the bay view window with worried steps. Her son had been out for hours, missing lunch and dinner. Shuichi was in his guest bedroom sleeping and her husband was sitting in the kitchen sipping tea, equally as worried. She couldn't get it out of her mind that something had happened to him and that she would never see him again.

"Shiori, please come sit down. Have some tea; it'll help calm your nerves." Yukina's soft voice urged her towards the kitchen where she continued to pace the floor. Her eyes darted from her husband to Yukina, and then to the orange haired man that sat next to her. He had been introduced to them earlier that day as Kuwabara; a friend that recently came to visit Yukina. It was obvious that he was a friend of her son's and the other demon as well, though the smaller of the two did not take kindly to the idea of Kuwabara being there.

"Are you sure Shuichi is okay? He's been gone for hours with that demon and I'm just positive that's something's happened to him." Shiori fretted, pulling her tea cup from the table and cradling to her chest.

"Demon? You mean the shrimp? I can understand why you'd be upset." Kuwabara said and took a long swig from his own cup. Most of it ended up in his lap when an elbow met solidly with his ribs.

"Kuwabara!" Yukina scolded, and was rewarded with a sheepish grin from the tall carrot top. "Shiori, I promise your son is fine. He and Hiei are probably just out somewhere… talking or sparring; just things they always do." It wasn't difficult to detect the waver in her voice.

"Coughcoughorhavingcoughsexcough." Was Kuwabara's remark as he made a hasty retreat to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"What?!" Shiori screeched, causing both Yukina and Hatanaka to wince.

"Shiori, calm down—"Hatanaka started, reaching for his wife, but she deftly moved out of his reach and continued on.

"My boy is having _sex_ with that demon? It's forced isn't it? My poor Shuichi, first being tortured and now raped. I'm going to find my baby _right now_!" At this point the woman was hysterical as she dropped her mug to the table and made a mad dash towards the back door in the kitchen. Hatanaka was only quick enough to race out the door after her.

Yukina growled and propped her elbow on the table. She dropped her head onto her closed fist and closed her eyes. "That man is bird food when he get out of the bathroom."

...

A/N: So tell me what you think? Is another chapter in order? Should I keep my day job and give up writing or continue to entertain not only myself by writing this fanfic, but you.


	14. Pandemonium

A/N: Okay, from this point on, Shuichi, Kurama's stepbrother, will no longer be in the story. I don't even know why I added him in the first place. Yes, I know I mentioned him in previous chapters, but the fact of the matter is he has no purpose in this fic. If I feel up to it, I'll revise chapters so that he is no longer included. The point of the matter is, I don't know enough about this character to even summarize how to include him, and I'm tired of struggling with him.

This chapter is for Tsukiko Towa, Time on my hands, chibikuro rose-sama, ladyasile, and shiorifoxiesmom. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Please continue to send them, and if you have any ideas, please voice them, I always strongly consider another's opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yu Yu Hakusho that is. Glad I don't either. Then everyone would be harassing me about borrowing the characters for yaoi conventions.

"Oi? What's this?" Yusuke observed in silence from the dense foliage surrounding Yukina's home. He was only passing through on his way to check up on his land and thought to drop by and say hello. But it was completely unexpected to see Ningens there, besides Kuwabara, and even more shocking to see all of them chasing a woman around the clearing while she frantically screamed out Kurama's Ningen name. He was almost positive he didn't want to get involved in this, but as common sense always seemed to evade him on even the best of days, he shrugged his shoulders and trudged out of the shadows. "Anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?"

"Oh, Yusuke! Please help us! We can't let Kurama's mother out into the wilderness, Kurama will have our heads! Help us catch her!" Yukina cried and ran ahead to intersect Shiori as she darted past, looking for a place where she could break through the brush in pursuit of her son. Yukina nearly had her, but thought twice about clothes-lining the dear mother of one of the most powerful and feared demons in Makai, and quickly withdrew her arm. Shiori whizzed right past only to collide with something that felt like a wall of steel.

Yusuke blinked down at her as she sat, dazed, on the grass. He had no inkling on what the woman was so hysterical over, or why she was in the Makai in the first place, but he could almost bet it had something to do with everyone's favorite redhead. He watched as an older man, in his late forties, ran up to the woman and secured her so she couldn't get away again. He was sweating and sporting a black eye no doubt from said woman, and Yukina stayed where she was only a few feet away.

"Yusuke, tell Shiori that Kurama is fine!" Yukina pleaded.

"Where is fox-boy, anyways? Shouldn't he be here, too?" Yusuke looked around the clearing and sure enough, there was no sign of Kurama, and his ki signature was faded.

"He's out with Hiei, they left earlier this afternoon." Yukina said.

"Oh. Yeah, they're fine, Shiori! Probably out training or having sex or something." Yusuke explained innocently.

"What?!"

"Shiori!" Hatanaka exclaimed worriedly when Shiori's eyes rolled back and she lapsed into unconsciousness. At this point, Yukina's brow was twitching furiously and she had to close her eyes and count to ten so as to not turn Yusuke into a giant ice cube where he stood.

"What? What I say?"

"Yusuke, you dummy! Shiori doesn't know! You wait until I tell Kurama and Hiei about this. You and Kuwabara both deserve punishment after what you've put this woman through tonight." Yusuke could only stare after her and she stormed back to the house, turning only to call out to the man. "Hatanaka-san, bring her inside before she catches a cold, we'll put her to bed."

………………………………..

Kurama turned towards the direction he and his partner had come from, as if debating whether it was better to stay there, or return and face the wrath of his parents. The irony of his thoughts was clear. The prized thief and lover of Makai, was afraid of being grounded. Pitiful.

With squared shoulders, he continued on when Hiei stopped to wait for him to catch up. Berating himself for becoming too human, Kurama fell in stride with Hiei. He could travel to Makai, participate in demon tournaments and win, take a demon lover, but he was still… Human.

As if to nullify the ache these thoughts brought to the pit of his stomach, he gave the hiyoukai a brief nudge then broke into a run. Deep within him, he knew there were powers that in his current form, he would never tap into, and for years he was satisfied with that. It never occurred to him that the reason he no longer felt welcome in Makai was because Makai was moving on without him.

The feel of the hot air rushing past his face made him long to stay here, where he really belonged. Yes, he belonged in this world, with Hiei and other demons of his kind. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he had been content to live out his human existence in a world where no one would ever know what he was truly capable of. That was _not _the life he wanted anymore. He wanted what he used to have, what Yoko had. And after his brother was dealt with, he was going to have it.

…………………………………..

Nashua sat in silence at the bar of an old pub in Gandara. Calculating eyes stared at the bartender, threatening him to lie again. "You told me you know Yoko Kurama. You told me he frequented this place. Now you're going to tell me more." The youko gazed down at the bartenders hand, staked painfully to the bar table with a rusted pitchfork prong, he had found on his way out for a drink.

"I told you I never talked to the guy! What else could I possibly tell you? I swear I don't know where he is!" The bartender cried, fearful that if he tried to pull his had free; he'd lose his head.

"Oh, I know exactly where his is. I want to know about the demon he associates with." Nashua explained, pouring a shot of Makai whisky over the bartender's hand and watched the demon squirm in discomfort as it stung like salt in the wound, before setting the upturned shot glass on the metal prong. "And don't lie, I think I've been patient enough with you."

"If you wanted information, all you had to do was ask me. I would have told you." Nashua turned slightly as a demon concealed in a black cloak sat at the bar next to him and plucked the shot glass off the spike. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, I really don't, but it seems you aren't very good at picking out your own sources of intelligence."

"You're late. What took you so long? I didn't think to ask because you never told me someone would come looking for him at all, let alone so quickly. If I hadn't gotten out of there when I did, I would have been killed with the rest of your pawns." Nashua studied the demon carefully. He was tall and slender in build, but as to what he actually looked like, Nashua had no clue.

"Exactly. That is why I am the mastermind behind this, and not you." At Nashua's low growl, the stranger continued. "Relax, Nashua. You're doing fine so far. I've heard that Kurama's torture sessions were exquisite. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"And just what makes you think I enjoyed it?" Nashua asked.

"Simple, from the moment I said his name, I could see the hatred for your brother burning intensely in your eyes. I'm willing to supply you with information, for nothing more in return than the assurance that you are ready to move on to the next step."

"I'm listening." Nashua smirked and lifted to fill the glass with whiskey.

"Thank you." The demon gestured with a tip of his glass before downing the bitter liquid. "Now, I've been watching Kurama for several years, even have informants in the Ningenkai. He's pretty popular these days, pretty far up in the food chain, so to speak, with allies in low places. What demon is it that you're asking about? An acquaintance in the Ningenkai? Perhaps--"

"Someone in black, small, and willing to risk his neck to break him out of a heavily armed torture cell right under my nose." Agitated, he tipped the whiskey bottle back and watched when the demon staked to the bar groaned. When he quirked a brow, the cloaked demon whistled lowly.

"You're talking about the lover. Sleeping for almost a hundred years has left you out of the loop."

Caught by surprise, he sat the bottle down and turned his full attention on the other demon. "How did you know I've been sleeping?""

The demon chuckled as he lounged back in his chair some. "When I came to you, I already knew more about you than you will ever admit. "

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?"

"Hmm… Where to begin? I might as well be blunt. He's a master swordsman known as Hiei the Imiko. I believe he's a middle S-class hiyoukai, wielding the flames of darkness with ease. Oh, and let's not forget Lord Mukuro's right hand and heir to her throne. A real cutthroat, that one." By the time he was finished speaking, he was grinning.

"I find nothing about what you've just told me funny, my friend." Nashua growled.

"Oh, he's strong, and he's got power, but on the other hand, he's Kurama's biggest weakness. Last I heard, Kurama was willing to rip off his right arm to keep his precious hiyoukai out of Rekai prison for killing human informants working for the Makai underground."

"Now that is interesting." Nashua smirked. "Something tells me you have a plan."

"My plan is already been set into action. It's why I am here instead of where he is now."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Kurama's pride has been broken by your torment. The next step will be a learning experience he will never forget. You are a key piece to a much larger puzzle, and in the end when the picture is nearly complete, it will be my place to finish it. Just follow the rules, and everything will fall neatly into place." Explained the hooded figure as he stood to leave, gesturing for Nashua to follow. "Have you ever experienced the side effects of foxbane?"

"Can't say that I have. Why?" Curiosity getting the best of him, Nashua rose to accompany the other.

"Putrid stuff, really. But when doused in chamomile oil and burned, it's practically scentless. Oddly enough the strange combination will lull even the mightiest of S-class warriors into a restful sleep " Nashua chuckled and held the door for his friend. "Yoko will be finding out shortly that every move he makes is just another part of the game."

………………………………

The lights were out and the house was silent when they snuck in through their bedroom window. Exhausted from the days events, neither bothered to remove their clothes before crawling into their bed and covering themselves with a light sheet. Hiei knew it was reckless of them to rest, unguarded as they were, but he couldn't find the strength to keep his eyes open for another minute. Kurama was out before his head even hit the pillow. The redhead sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his lover's embrace, his body completely relaxed within the others hold.

"You know I'd die for you…" Hiei whispered into his lover's silky hair, concealing his small smile when the youko muttered something that sounded like, "You mean that?" Kissing his lover's forehead, Hiei rested his head on his pillow and finally let his eyes slip closed. "Hn… In a heartbeat"

Unbeknownst to any of the house's occupants, a group of low class youkai carrying bundles of foxbane emerged from the darkness. With the wind at their backs, they lit the dried twigs and leaves, and ran back to the safety of the trees to wait in silence as light clouds of smoke wafted towards the open windows of the home.


	15. Retribution

A/N: Holy friggin' cow. I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter on this fic, but I promise I'm not giving up on it, no matter ho long it takes me to finish it. This is an extremely long chapter and I ope that makes up for my absence a little. It took me forever to write it too. For some reason, ot just felt like I was using the same words and phrases over and over agian, so I had to keep revising it, and than It made no sense, so I redid the whole darn thing. Now it seems to it better, but I don't know, it still seems off from my usual style of writing. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Also, the letter in this chapter takes up more than I would have liked it to, but I had to make sure al the corners were covered. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I better get some more after writing this piece. I know I'm going to need the encouragement for the next chapters. It's been so long since I've posted a chapter, that I forgot what the ending was supposed to be, lol. But bear with me, I'm slowly starting to remember it. Just takes time. Again, I' m sorry to all of you who have been faithfully following this fic for the past year or so. I will try to give you closure by Febuary or March, depending on how good the reviews are.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Yu Yu Hakusho that is. But this story is mine! MINE!!!!

*************

Chapter 15

Retribution

************

Yoko woke for the second time in unfamiliar surroundings. Golden eyes opened to reveal his worst personal nightmare. The room was dimly lit and cold, and his human family stood off to his side, holding each other close. It was clear they were both confused and terrified. In Shiori's right hand, she held a folded letter, her body visibly shaking.

As he pulled himself to his feet, he immediately took in the rest of his surroundings. Reaching into his hair, he found all of his seeds missing, confirming his suspicions. His brother was definitely behind this. Seeing a door, stark red against the pale granite walls, he reached for the handle, ready to rip the door from the wall if need be.

"Wait!" Shiori cried out before the youko's hand could even touch the door. "H-he said that I was supposed to read this to you before you attempted escape."

Curious, Yoko's hand retracted from the door and he crossed his arms over his chest as the woman pulled out of her husband's embrace and unfolded the piece of paper. She exhaled slowly to calm her nerves before she began to read. Hatanaka's expression was pensive, his hand moving to rest on Shiori's shoulder, offering any support that he could.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm guessing you all are wondering where you are at this point. Be assured that your location is the least of your worries. Your friends know where you are and are on their way, though I doubt they will make it in time. This room has been specifically prepared as a test, for you Yoko Kurama. You see, this room has two sides. On the side that you stand in now, you and your human parents are safe. The door is unlocked and you are free to leave now, if that is what you wish. But I advise that you stay long enough to hear the rest of what I have to say."

"In one hour, the door you see will lock automatically, trapping all of you here to die. As a matter of fact, the entire fortress will lock down, making it nearly impossible for escape. The sides of this room have been separated by a hallway; ten feet long, six feet wide. The walls of this hall are strung heavily with razor wire, leaving only one foot of free space between the coils. The rest of the walls separating the room are made out of thick tempered glass, giving you clear visage of the other side when close enough." Shiori paused and her gaze followed the youko's to the barbed wire. He eyed it warily as if fearing it would come alive. Very few individuals knew of his crippling phobia. Getting tangled in loose fencing wire as a kit, trapped for days and left to die, had been a traumatic experience he would never forget. Just looking at it made his palms sweat and his heart rate double.

"Continue." Though his voice was steady, the human woman could sense the uneasiness practically radiating off of her son's demonic form.

"On the other side of the room... On the other side of the room, you will find Hiei... your demon... lover." Shiori stopped abruptly, eyes flashing towards the youko, who in turn quickly made his way to glass, breathing heavily through his nose as if to control his rage. "He has been heavily warded and unconscious for some time now. His body is resting on a raised platform of flint-rock. Everything on that side of the room has been heavily saturated with oil. In a few more minutes, , a pendulum will be released, and with every minute that passes, the blade will inch closer and closer to his throat. Within ten minutes, your lover will be decapitated, and sparks will emit once the pendulum strikes the stone, igniting Hiei's corpse in flames." Yoko turned away and began to pace the small area, desperately looking for anything that could be of us. It was difficult for the calm and collected youko to pull himself together considering the situation. Faced with countless enemies, he was still able to rationalize with deadly precision. When faced with his lover's demise, his usually calculating thoughts fled him. When Shiori began to read again, the nervous anxiety rushing through his veins threatened his sanity.

"Now on to the point of this test. You are a vain youko, Kurama. Selfish and cruel. For over a century, you have survived by manipulating those around you with your beauty and strength. Lies, thievery and murder are what shaped your legend as Makai's greatest bandit. Anger and vengeance ruled your life since the day you were forced out of your home. You have killed for the sake of vengeance on may occasions; gone so far as to slaughter your own family without mercy. It is said throughout the land, that to beg Yoko Kurama for mercy... will only grant his opponent a slower, more painful death. Now, as Shuichi Minamino, the sins of your past life weigh heavily upon your human heart. You strive to change your ways of lies and murder. Mercy will never be a part of who you are, but over the years, humans have taught you love and compassion. Sadly old habits die hard, and your selfishness still prevents you from sharing these emotions with anyone. It's been almost thirty years since the day you your beloved Kuronue died. He selflessly gave his life in order to save yours. He loved you so deeply that he that he gave his life for you, and he died never knowing that you felt the same for him. Your selfishness allowed you to leave him there to rot in that trap. Your vengeful soul lead you back to that fortress, resulting in your own demise... Your strength prevented you from dying that day as you should have. Now you find yourself in the same situation once again. Hiei is about to suffer the same fate as your last lover; never hearing those three little words I whisper every day to my dead mate and child. Is your love for this forbidden child great enough to sacrifice your beauty, strength, and life's blood in order to save him? Or will fear strip away the only creature capable of taming your restless spirit? Make your decision, brother." The last sentence was barely a whisper as dread crept through Shiori's body. The silver youko was madly pacing the floor, hatred and anguish written clearly on his face. She realized, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that she and her husband could leave at any time, but her son; this demon fox, Yoko Kurama, was inexplicably trapped.

"You need to leave. Now, before your chance is lost." His voice was weak and broken, and when he turned to face them, they could perceive the unshed tears glimmering in his usually cold, amber eyes.

"B-but we can;'t just leave you here! You will die!"

"Be rational! Even if you saved that demon from the pendulum, you'll both die in the fire!" Hatanaka shouted, blocking the hallway with his body. "You're walking right into a--!" Hatanaka was cut off by the sound of a thunderous crack and the ear piercing 'shhhink' of hard pressed steel cutting through air, then gears grinding and clanking as the pendulum swayed back and forth, mere inches from Hiei's prone form. Yoko threw his weight into the glass wall in hopes of shattering it in a frenzy of panic.

"Hiei!" The youko all but wailed when the glass didn't budge. "Hiei! No!" He pounded his fists against the clear pane until blood from his knuckles smeared it thickly, running in small rivulets down the glass. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me!" Yoko screamed, his body collapsing to the floor. Words and images clouded his thoughts, and all pain, all fear evaporated.

_'Kurama, there is no one who doesn't carry scars on the heart. If there was someone in the world like that, it would be a shallow soul.'_

'CRACK! SHHINK!'

_'If I could pick one person to spend the rest of my life with, it would be you. But you still annoy me.'_

'CRACK! SHHINK!'

_'You're a masochist and a hopeless romantic. One someone like you could pull that one off.'_

'CRACK! SHHINK!'

_'You know I'd die for you...'_

"Kurama!" The muted shriek of Shiori's voice barley registered over his deafening heartbeat and the last words Hiei spoke to him.

_'You know I'd die for you...'_

_'You know I'd die for you...'_

_'...Hn. In a heartbeat.'_

'CRACK! SHHINK!'

Standing quickly, he glanced through the red tinted glass to see Hiei still unconscious and the blade no more than two inches away from slicing through him. Golden eyes widening in horror, he leaped towards the hallway, ducking to miss Hatanaka, who attempted to stop him. Fear and desperation overrode any sense of sanity he had left and he screamed his lover's name. He felt hands on him, trying to hold him back, but with every ounce of strength and conviction he had left, he threw himself into the mess of wire. As the first scream of pain was ripped from his throat, hot tears began to descend his pale cheeks. Grabbing coils a distance away, he pulled himself deeper into the hall. Sharp, glinting blades protruding from the wire easily snagged cloth and flesh, tearing them as the youko fought his way to his lover. The sobs and cries of agony had Shiori crying and screaming, attempting to go after him and drag him back. Hatanaka had to physically restrain her from doing so.

"Stop! You're killing my son!"

"He's a madman!"

Their words fell on deaf ears as Kurama watched the blade drop another inch. Blood flowed freely from his wounds, but he fought harder, thrashing and pulling himself deeper,, the blades scoring flesh on every part of his body, snagging and tearing his clothing into ribbons. He knew he had one minute left to reach his lover, and when he felt his strength waning, he pulled harder, and the blades cut deeper. Tears streaked down blood-washed cheeks as those words resonated through his very soul.

_'I would die for you...'_

Countless partners, countless lovers, had told him they loved him, that he was beautiful and special. The only ones he had been truly able to get close to were the ones who hadn't thrown themselves at him like a piece of meat. Some had endured decades of his torment just for the slight possibility that they would be bedded by the infamous youko bandit, the legendary lover of Makai. Kuronue was the first demon Kurama actually _wanted_. Perhaps because the chimera valued their friendship above sexual necessities. He prided Yoko, not because of his beauty or skills, but because they melded so perfectly with his own. Still, no one had ever told him they were willing to die for him... To die for someone else-- It took a true and different kind of love to say those words and mean it.

When he came back to himself, he was screaming Hiei's name over and over. His throat was sore and his voice was hoarse, but he couldn't stop himself from screaming. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He'd been tortured, beaten, nearly killed, all within the past couple weeks, but nothing could prepare him for the pain he felt at the thought of losing Hiei. He would rather die burning in the flames of hell with him, than live one day without him. With blind determination, Yoko gave one last forcefu; thrash and freed himself from the hall way. Ready to collapse, it took everything he had left to move forward and grab the fire demon's wrist, pulling him from the table where they both fell to the floor. Unable to hold out another moment in his true form, Kurama allowed his weaker, human form pull to the surface.

The familiar sound of the blade dropping signaled that he had only three seconds left before the pendulum would have reached Hiei's jugular. Sobbing and covered in his own blood, he pulled his unconscious lover into his arms and held him tightly as his body trembled. The oil soaked into the remains of his clothing, causing the cuts to burn in shocking pain, but he cared for none of it. Lethargy was settling over him due to blood loss, and the warmth of Hiei's body was a blessing against his chilled skin. Hiei would not awaken until after the wards were removed, and Kurama didn't even have the strength left to reach for them. He felt so tired all of a sudden, like he had ran from one end of Makai to the other without stopping, and now that his petite fire demon was in his arms once again, he could finally rest.

"Shiori... I'm sorry, but we need to go. We're running out of time." Hatanaka said, pulling his crying wife to her feet. He understood what was going to happen next, and he dreaded it as much as Shiori did, but Kurama had made his decision, and according to the letter Shiori read, it was the youko's only choice.

They both stopped to look at each other when the sounds of Yoko's sobs quieted, followed by deathly silence. The only noise heard now was the pendulum swinging. In shock, they knew it was over. The fox demon had surely lost too much blood. In a few short minutes, everything would go up in flames. Another minute of silence passed before Hatanaka pulled his wife to the door and opened it. Shiori paused again, turning back one last time in hopes of seeing her beautiful son alive and smiling again.

On the other side of the room, Kurama rested against the wall with Hiei still wrapped securely in his arms. The blood from his many cuts had begun to dry, and his vision had lost since started o waiver. He could feel the end drawing nearer with every shallow breath he took.

"You might have died for me, Hiei, but I won't let you go alone. I'm sorry. I promise, in the next life, you won't ever doubt... my love." The youko whispered against the jaganshi's as fresh, silent tears stung the cuts on his face. Without another word, he closed his eyes and waited for death to claim them.

"Shiori, we--." Hatanaka was cut off by the sound of many urgent footsteps coming their way, followed by an explosion that shook the whole room. He heard a man's muffled shouting along with another explosion. It sounded closer, and soon he could make out Hiei and Kurama's names being called out. Shiori was able to snap out of her daze long enough to listen, too.

"Kurama! Hiei! Where the HELL are you!" Was followed by another explosion and a cloud of smoke filled the hallway outside their room..

"Urameshi, would you stop blowing shit up! The whole place is gonna collapse!"

Shiori recognized that voice immediately and pushed past her husband to scream for Kuwabara.

"Hey! I think I found 'em, you guys!"Kuwabara screeched as he poked his head around a corner and saw Kurama's mother waving her arms frantically to get his attention. Before he could start running again, their surrounding shook with another boom and a blinding red light. Losing his balance, the tall human lurched forward and into the wall in front of him. "Urameshi, you idiot! I said I found 'em!"

"Wasn't me, shit for brains!" Yusuke replied as he turned the corner and advanced towards Shiori and Hatanaka. Kuwabara followed closely behind as their pace quickened into a sprint. "Mukuro's hearing must've gone to hell in her old age."

"I heard that." Mukuro growled as she and four of her generals pushed past them. When they got to the door, Yusuke immediately asked about Hiei and Kurama. When all they received was silence and a forlorn stare, Mukuro growled. She pushed to the front and grabbed Hatanaka by the lapels of his shirt and pinned him to the closest wall.

"Listen, human. If you don't tell us where to find them, I will personally skin you ali--."

"Lord Mukuro! They're over there!" The only female general of the four shouted as she peered through the glass. Mukuro stepped away from the man to examine that particular side of the room with revoltion. What appeared to be a hallway packed with loose razor wire was dripping with blood from beginning to end. On the other side, Kurama's red hair gave in away immediately.

"Yusuke, ensure our safe passage out of here. Kuwabara, take the humans and follow. We'll handle the rest here." Mukuro ordered and both boys nodded. Forcing Shiori from the room, Yusuke and Kuwabara set out to find an escape route. "Shaza, break that glass."

Shaza, the tallest of the generals, nodded and layed his palm flat against the pane of glass. Concentrating his youki, the demon pressed harder and a spiderweb pattern appeared as the glass cracked and gave way. Walking through only ten feet, they had to stop as another pane of glass blocked them. They waited as Shaza repeated his earlier actions, and the moment the glass broke, they poured into the room.

"Stop that swinging contraption before the whole room goes up in flames." Mukuro barked, noticing the stench of oil the moment she entered. Her sharp mind and quick reflexes allowing her to out two and two together quick enough that the blade was stopped by her third general just before it would have struck the slab of stone. She immediately went to Kurama and Hiei, a surge of rage washing through her as she tried to stomp down her maternal instincts to find whoever did this and maim them beyond repair. Hiei didn't look to be injured at all, but the redhead was covered in blood. She quickly checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when a faint heartbeat was felt. They would have to hurry, but Kurama still had a chance.

"Glad you could stick around, fox." Mukuro smirked and gently pushed Kurama's matted, soaked bangs out of his face. "Hang in there and we'll get you both fix up in no time."


End file.
